Oda Yūsuke
Oda Yusuke (小田 裕介) was Makunouchi Ippo's Pro Boxing Debut opponent. His surname is Oda. In Japan, surnames are listed before given names. History Upon introduction, Oda is a handsome boxer with an admittedly unimpressive record of three wins and two losses, though all three of his wins were knockouts. Oda boasts a crushing straight that easily knocked out his first few opponents, but it was soon revealed (much to his coach's dismay), that he hated to train. Instead of taking boxing seriously, Oda often chooses to spend time with his girlfriend (the coach's daughter). Later, when on the verge of losing both Reiko's favor (she had heard how others mocked Oda for losing his fighting will) and the his gyms's support, Oda throws himself into training and regains the spirit of a boxer. His next fight is scheduled, and his opponent is revealed to be Makunouchi Ippo in his debut fight. Despite being the more experienced fighter, Oda is considered the underdog in the match due to his lack of effort. However at the weigh in before the bout, he surprises everyone when he displays the body he has acquired with his recent training. Before leaving, Ippo attempts to greet Oda but the latter angrily ignores him, as he thinks he was being made fun of. The day of the match arrives and when the bell rings, Oda has a disadvantage from the beginning, but an accidental cut gives him the upper-hand. Taking advantage of the situation, Oda aims for the cut on his opponents forehead but was ultimately defeated by a series of quick jabs. Even though he loses to Ippo, due to the return of his old love for boxing he is able keep both Reiko's love and the trust of Coach Mikami, who tells him they will win next time. However, following his defeat at the hands of Ippo, Oda retires due to serious conditions and the fact that he realizes he can not win against other strong fighters. He considers his match with Ippo the highlight of his career and hopes for him to become the world champion. He later becomes a trainer at his gym and gains a massive amount of weight over the years following his retirement. The cause of his obesity is due to him being able to eat foods that he was not able to eat as a boxer during weight management. Match History Appearance Before retirement Oda was really responsible about his appearance first in his first years in the gym, he was tall and had alot of muscles, which Reiko started to like him. He looked alot of himself thinking always to date girls. But all that changes later in his career. After retirement After he retired, he became a trainer at the Nishikawa boxing gym, but as years passed he started not to look after himself, by eating alot not exercising anymore, which led him into his current appearance being overweight. Personality Oda was somewhat lazy, hating to work and wanting to just date women. When his love interest told him that she was embarrassed by him, he soon started to work much more harder. Despite losing to Ippo, he regained his Boxing honor and felt happy. He still left boxing though, and gained weight. Boxing Style & Techniques Oda is a hard puncher and boasts a powerful Right Straight, that even his trainer Mikami when first saw Oda put it on display during his deput he thought that a World Title might not be just a dream any more. However he hated to train, prefering to spend time loafing around, or dating his trainer's daughter Reiko. The result of this was poor condition and Oda lost two of his six bouts due to his lack of stamina. Techniques *Right straight Gallery Anger oda.jpeg|Oda anger at Ippo. Oda fighting..jpeg|Oda desperate to win! Oda Yusuke fight.jpg|oda yusuke|link=ippo.wikia.com fr:Oda Yusuke Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:In Fighters Category:Featherweights Category:Junior Lightweights Category:Nishikawa Boxing Gym Category:Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Retired boxers Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Characters from Tokyo